


水底

by puppenmacher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppenmacher/pseuds/puppenmacher
Summary: 普段はpixivで作品を上げています。今回は試しにこちらにも上げてみました。AO3でUTの日本語ファンフィクションなんて見たことないから、多分需要は無いでしょうね…pixiv(https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=44132492)twitte(https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
Kudos: 1





	水底

**Author's Note:**

> it's a just test.  
> I usually uplord my works on Pixiv in Japanese.  
> I can translate the other language, such as English, in Japanese.  
> But due to my poor language skill, it's pity that the reverse isn't also true.

「キサマ！…な、なんで…？」 

暗闇の中、淀んだ水底に崩れて落ちていく師匠の貌を呆然と見詰めながら、彼の麻痺した思考の中に湧き上がる感情は悲しみでも怒りでもなく、疑問だった。  
無意識のうちにその疑問は言葉になっていた。  
大切な友達の死という眼前の事実が、一歩遅れた恐怖となって黒い波のように押し寄せて来る。  
意図せず漏れた声に、彼の友の成れの果てを一身に浴びたその影はびくりと肩を震わせた。

そう、次は彼の番だ。

生来の性格上、常に物事の肯定的な側面を見ている彼だが、今はそういう訳にはいかなかった。  
弱気が心を鷲掴みにして強く揺さぶっている。

やっぱり彼女を尾けてくるべきではなかった。  
ラボで大人しく隠れていればこんなことにはならなかったのに。

ここに来るまでの出来事が走馬灯のように彼の脳裏を過る。  
あの時ああしておけば…そんな後悔はもう何の役にも立たないのに。  
寧ろ、一層不安に心が蝕まれる結果になっただけだった。

せめて、もう一度兄の顔が見たい。あの怠け者のいつもの眠そうな顔が恋しい。 

[newpage]

最初の異変は、兄が持ち場に居ないことだった。  
いや、持ち場に居ないこと自体はいつものことなのだが、いつもとの違いはどこを探してもいないということだった。  
何の痕跡も残さず兄は居なくなっていたのだ。

スノーフルの街の誰に聞いても手掛かりはなかった。  
グリルビーすら黙って首を横に振るだけだった。  
兄の「誰にも何も言わない主義」をこんなに恨めしく思ったことはない。  
そうして兄を探していると、彼の愛すべき何もない日常は決定的に崩れだした。

いせきの扉の近くの兄の持ち場にも何の手掛かりもないことに落胆して街に戻ると、異常に静まりかえった通りを犬のロイヤルガード達が忙しそうに走り回っていた。  
未来のロイヤルガードとして手伝わねば、そんな使命感で犬達に近づく彼の肩を冷んやりとした手が力強く掴む。  
凛々しい声が彼の名を呼んだ。 

「パピルス－」 

「アンダイン！？どうしたのッ？スノーフルに来るんだったら連絡してくれればよかったのにッ！」 

振り返ると、鈍色の甲冑に身を包んだアンダインが真剣な面持ちで立っていた。  
すぐに彼女が遊びに来た訳では無いことを悟る。 

「パピルス、時間が無いんだ。しっかり聞いてくれ。  
スノーフルの皆をホットランドのラボに避難させたところなんだ。  
だから、お前はラボでアルフィーを手伝って、避難してきた皆の手助けをしてくれ」 

「避難ッ！？ど、どうして？」 

「説明は向こうでする！取り敢えず一緒にラボへ行くんだ」 

アンダインの有無を言わさない態度に気圧され、彼女に着いてラボへ向かう。  
渡し船で移動するその道すがら、彼女は槍を握った手に力を込めて、鋭い眼光で辺りを警戒しているようだった。  
いつもは唄っている船頭すら黙り込んでいた。  
囁く様な水の音だけが辺に漂う。  
その雰囲気に何も言えず、彼は柄にも無く黙って水の流れをただ眺めていた。 

[newpage]

狭いラボでは大勢が身を寄せあい、各々が不安そうに声を潜めて話していた。  
それを見て焦燥感と不安、非日常感がない交ぜになった感覚が心の中でもぞもぞと蠢くのを彼は感じた。  
もしかしたらここに兄ちゃんがいるのかも。そう思って皆に聞いて回ったが、やはり誰もその姿を見ていないようだった。

ここでも兄の手掛かりが得られなかったことに肩を落としていると、街を出る前にアンダインに言われたことを思い出した。

アルフィー博士を手伝うのだから、まず彼女に会わなければ。

そう考えてエスカレーターに乗って上へ向かう。  
奥の方から声が聞こえてくる。アンダインの声だ。  
相手の声は聞こえないが、おそらくアルフィー博士だろう。  
途切れ途切れに聞こえる会話に彼は足を止めて耳を澄ました。 

「報告によると…は…ターフェルにいる…今から私も…ウォーター…に向かう  
…大丈夫だ、私は負けない！  
…は皆を傷つけ、多くの命を…生かしておけない！  
ヤツは必ずこの手で始末する！  
…だが私にもしも…を頼んだ。  
それから、パピルスには何も言わないで…あいつがそれを知って…私に着いて来て…ないように…」 

唐突に出てきた自分の名前に息を呑む。  
会話の内容を繋ぎあわせてみると、アンダインは自分に何かを隠しているようだ。  
そしてウォーターフェルで誰かと戦うらしい。

…自分が着いてくると足手纏いになるから黙って行くということか？

そう判断した彼は、尊敬してやまないロイヤルガードのリーダーが自分の能力を信じてくれてはいないと思うと悲しくなった。  
落胆したまま下の階に戻った彼は暫く色々と考えていたが、彼女を手伝って認められる事で漸くロイヤルガードになれるはずだという前向きな気持ちになり、彼女を追いかけることにした。

しかしそれが今となっては全ての過ちだったのだ。 

[newpage]  
先程の会話の内容からアンダインが向かったはずのウォーターフェルに足を踏み入れたが、彼女は見当たらなかった。  
その途轍もない足の速さに、彼は一層尊敬の念を深めた。  
しかし明るい気分でいられたのもそこまでだった。  
偽りの星明かりが照らすその洞窟の中はいつも以上に静かだった。  
いつもは聞こえる願いごとのこだますらない、耳鳴りがするような静けさだった。  
その異変に一瞬足が竦んだ彼だったが、勇気を出して洞窟の奥へと足を進めた。  
普段よりも暗く感じる足元を確かめながら歩いていると濁った水の中に灰色の小山が所々あることに気付いた。  
しゃがんで見てみる。  
それは白い細かな粒子の中に服の切れ端が混ざったものだった。

死んだモンスターは塵になる。

以前に図書館にある本で読んだことを彼は思い出した。

まさか、これ全部…塵？

灰色の小山の周りの黒い水面に意味のない模様を描く赤い血が彼の推論の正しさを物語っていた。  
立ち上がり周りを見ると氷山の様に水面から出た塵が無数にあることに気付いた。

何人が、何十人がここで塵になったんだろう－ 

突如聞こえた静寂を裂く叫び声に我に返った彼は、考えるより先に走り出した。  
アンダインの声だ。  
彼女が危機に瀕している。助けなくては。  
幾つかの橋を超えて、声のした方向を目指す。  
そこで彼が見たものは既に崩れかかったヒーローの姿だった。 

[newpage] 

間近で見たおびただしい血が、塵が、死が、どうしようもない絶望の奔流となって今まさに彼を飲み込もうとしていた。  
青い薄明かりを放つ花々は友人の絶命の声を繰り返し、その声に頭が揺さぶられているようで思考が纏まらない。

逃げる？そんな訳にはいかない。  
アンダインが立ち向かった災厄それ自体が目の前にいるのだから。

戦う？それで…倒す？  
いや、別の道があるはずだ。誰だって努力すれば変われるのだから。

…でも、もしかしたら兄ちゃんが忽然と姿を消したのは、こいつの所為なのかも。  
…そうだとしたら、一体オレさまはどうするべきなんだろう。  
…いや、どうしたいんだろう…

ゆっくりと振り返る歩く災厄の姿が、花の微光の中に不鮮明に浮かび上がる。  
それは今まで犯した罪を考えると不相応な程に小さかった。  
だが、その気配は彼が生きてきた中で見たことのあるどの生き物とも似通っているようには思えなかった。  
正直に言うとどんなモンスターなのか分からない。  
果たしてモンスターなのか、それすらも判然としなかった。  
何とか話してみようと掠れた声を絞り出す。 

「何で…何で…アンダインを…」 

それは近づいてくる。姿が段々とクリアになる。塵に塗れた鈍い青が見える。 

「う、動くな！パピルス様はキサマに言いたいことがあるのだ！」 

泥濘を踏んでゆっくりとこちらに向かって進む湿った音と、どこからか聞こえる悲鳴のこだまだけが暗い洞窟の中に満ちている。 

「ひとが喋ってる時は、じっとして聞かなきゃダメなんだぞ！」 

それは彼の言葉を全く意に介していないようだった。  
フラフラと一歩また一歩と近づいてくる。 

「アンダインはキサマが皆を傷つけたって言ってた。ここまで来る間に落ちてた塵…キサマが…やったのだな？」 

薄らとそれの表情が見える。  
不自然に吊り上がった口角に暗い赤の眼光。  
その異様さに背筋が凍る。 

「オレさまはキサマがどんなモンスターなのか分からない。  
だから、まずキサマのことをちゃんと教えてほしいのだ」 

その足音がぴたりと止まった。  
不気味な静寂に押しつぶされそうになる。  
しかし言葉を続ける。 

「キサマは道を踏み外している。  
でも、誰だって努力すれば立派なひとになれるんだ！この偉大なるパピルスさまがキサマの友達になって、お手本を示してやるぞ！  
オレさまがキサマを救ってやる！」 

哀れむように笑う声がする。  
地を這うように響くその声を、何故だか彼はよく知っている気がした。  
その奇妙な親近感に狼狽していると、いつの間にかぬかるみの中に倒れていることに気付いた。  
バトルボディの隙間から背中に冷たい感触が流れ込んでくる。  
不意のことで防御などしていなかったので、全身を強か打ったみたいだ。  
鈍い痛みで身体が言うことを聞かない。

痛みと驚愕に揺れる視線を自分の胸の上へと向ける。

ちらつく視界の中で自分を見下ろすそれは－ 

「に、兄ちゃん…？」 

「へへへ…こんなオレでもまだいいひとになれると思うか？」 

それは紛れもなく彼の兄だった。  
しかし右眼は赤、左眼は赤に縁取られた青のアンバランスなその双眸は彼を見詰めている様であり、別の何かを見ている様でもあり…  
…その眼は彼の不安をどうしようもなく掻き立てた。 

「パピルス、お前なんでこんな所にいるんだ？  
ああ、そうか。これもいつもの夢なんだ。  
だって、お前がこんなところにいる訳ないもんな。  
スノーフルでお前は死んだんだから」 

「え…？兄ちゃん…？俺様が死んだ…?」 

「そう。オレが殺した。  
ニンゲンに苦しめられて殺されるぐらいなら…  
…その代わりにオレが殺してやった方がマシだもんな？」 

彼が見たことのない気味の悪い薄ら笑いを浮かべた兄はそう呟いた。  
その背後にいつでも彼を攻撃出来る大量の骨が現れる。  
その信じたくない言葉と光景に、漸く彼は他ならぬ兄の攻撃で自分が泥濘の中に倒れていることを自覚した。  
俄かに、冷たい泥の感覚を忘れさせる尖った灼熱を感じて右肩を見ると、鋭い骨が突き刺さっていた。

唯だ一人の兄弟が自分を殺そうとしている…

濁った黒の水面に血の赤が、彼の希望と共に身体の外へ流れ出ていく。  
痺れた思考のまま兄を見詰めていると、その異様な目つき以外にも兄の姿に変化があることに否応なく気付かされた。  
ズボンは黒と言うよりも最早灰色に近くなっていて、ピンク色のはずのスリッパは元の色を留めていなかった。  
その変化がモンスターを殺した塵によるものだと気づくと心の奥深くから湧き出る冷えが全身を巡っていくのを感じた。

自分の愛する兄が多くのモンスターを、友達を殺した。  
そして次は自分を…

今まで見たどんな闇よりも尚暗い、冷たい水底の暗闇に沈んでいくような気分だった。

[newpage]

しかし、そんな絶望の中でも彼は諦めなかった。  
俄かに一条の光が差し込む。

俺様なら兄ちゃんを止められる。  
いや、俺様が止めなきゃダメなんだ！

そんな確信が希望となって彼の心に勇気を与え、異様な気配を纏った兄に臆することなく言葉を掛けさせた。 

「…オレさま、兄ちゃんが言ったことがどういう意味なのか分からないけど、きっと兄ちゃんはこのままじゃ後戻りできなくなる…でも兄ちゃんはまだ立派なひとに戻れるんだ。兄ちゃんはそう思ってなくてもオレさまが保証するよ…だから、もうこれ以上誰も傷つけないで！」 

彼には兄が静かにたじろいでいるのが分かった。  
言葉を続ける。 

「本当はこんなこと、したくないんだよね？  
兄ちゃんが苦しんでいること、オレさまには分かる」 

赤い眼光が不規則に揺らぐ。  
更に言葉を続ける。 

「怠けてたっていい。  
オレさまが兄ちゃんを支えるから、だから…」 

その動揺を表すかのように兄の背後の骨の輪郭がぼやける。  
自分の言葉に確かな意味を感じながら力強く訴える。 

「兄ちゃんが誰かを傷つけるのも、傷ついた兄ちゃんを助けられないのも、ボクは嫌だよッ！」 

とうとう兄は悲鳴とも絶叫ともつかない声を上げて崩れるように蹲った。  
フードを被った頭を抱え、身体を震わせて嗚咽を上げながら謝罪の言葉を繰り返している。  
そんな小さな躰を彼は抱きしめた。  
彼には、何故兄がこんなことをしたのか理由は分からなかったが、その小さな両肩で背負いきれない程の苦しみと罪の重さに圧殺されそうになっていることだけは確かに感じとれた。  
その震える背中を撫でながら、優しく諭すように言葉をかける。 

「どれだけかかるか分かんないけど、償っていこうよ。一緒にやり直そう」 

「…ごめん…ごめん…オレの所為で…全部オレの所為なんだ。とても…償いきれない」 

「大丈夫、怖くない。オレさまがついてるよ」 

彼の腕の中で兄の震えが次第に治まっていくのを感じる。  
嗚咽は啜り泣きに変わっていった。 

「…そうだな。お前はいつも正しいもんな」 

[newpage]

漸く分かってもらえた。  
その安堵で無意識のうちに声が弾む。 

「ニャハハ！オレさまの教えが、早速役に立ったぞ！」 

「ああ、お前は本当にクールだよ。  
でも、オレは役立たずなんだ。審判も出来なかった。  
ましてやヤツを止めることも出来なかった…」 

「役立たずなんかじゃない！兄ちゃんにオレさまが必要なのと同じように、オレさまにも兄ちゃんが必要だもん」 

「お前を救えないオレに意味なんてない。オレが役立たずな所為で、お前は何度も、何度も、何度も、何度も…あのニンゲンに…」 

「大丈夫、オレさまはここにいるよ」 

「…オレは薄汚い弟殺しだ。でも、これからすべきことは分かっているんだ」 

「焦らなくてもいいから。ゆっくり償っていこうよ」 

彼は会話が若干噛み合っていないことに少し胸騒ぎを覚えたが、落ち着きを取り戻した兄の様子に安心した。 

「取り敢えずうちに帰ろ…」 

言い終わる前に、突然首に鋭い痛みを感じた。  
次いでひとりでに視界が落ちて行く。  
濁った冷たい水に顎が浸る。  
自分が頭だけになったことを理解し愕然とする。 

「ど、どうして…？」 

「分かってる。やることはいつもと同じだ。LOVEを上げてあいつを、あのクソニンゲンを殺し続けるだけだ。  
次のリセットが起こるまで」 

「兄ちゃん…！正しい道に戻ってくれ…！」 

「ああ、そうだな。そろそろニンゲンがいせきから出てくる時間だ。  
これでウォーターフェルも終わったから、あとは回廊であいつを待つだけだな」 

「オレさまは…まだ信じてるよ…」 

「まあ、そう言うなよ。寝たりしないよ。悪夢はもう懲り懲りだからな」 

「に…いちゃん…？」 

眼窩に鈍い赤を灯したスケルトンは彼の方を見てはいるが、あらぬところに焦点を結んだ目で優しく微笑んで答えていた。

残された最期の時間、彼は自分の声すらも届かない遙か遠くへ行ってしまった兄を想い、止められなかった自分を、救えなかった自分をずっと責め続けていた。  
兄の姿をした狂った化物はそんな彼の横を何の感慨も抱いていないような、かつてと同じ笑顔のままで通り過ぎていった。  
まるでそこに何も無いかのように。 

暗い水底に彼の意識が崩れ落ちていく瞬間、毎晩弟を寝かしつける時にしていたのと同じように、愛おしそうに虚空を撫でながら、自分ではない何か、そこに存在しない相手に呼びかける虐殺者を、無力感に溺れながらただ眺めていた。 

「パピルス。お前ここにいたのか」


End file.
